La boda de mi mejor amiga
by marina-chan3
Summary: Kenshin y Kaoru, acuden a la boda de sus mejores amigos en Kyoto. A&M, K&K.


Ni rurouni Kenshin ni ninguno son productos mios,(que más quisiera yo)  
  
LA BODA DE MI MEJOR AMIGA  
Kenshin y Kaoru se preparaban para el gran viaje, en el dojo todo estaba removido.  
-Kenshin, anata, date prisa o perderemos el tren, quiero estar pronto allí, Misao chan debe estar muy nerviosa. "No puedo imaginarme como estará, baka Kenshin, claro, como el dia de nuestra boda él no estaba nervioso, se piensa que las mujeres somos iguales, sin Megumi creo que al final no me habría casado, debo ir, y ayudar a Misao-chan con sus nervios prenupciales, sobre todo para calmarle los nervios por su noche de bodas, si mi baka marido era denso, ¿Quién sabe como será el iceberg que va a tomar por marido ella?" Pensaba Kaoru para sí misma.  
- Maa maa Kaoru dono, estoy seguro que todo irá bien, por cierto ¿dónde esta Kenji?-comentó Kenshin.  
  
-Umm?-  
  
-Kenji!! -Gritó Kenshin.  
  
-Toy qui- dijo Kenji levantando la cabeza de detrás de un paquete gigante.  
  
-Ano.... cariño-comentó Kaoru con una ceja levantada-¿qué llevas en ese bulto tan grande mi vida?  
  
-¿Quí? Preguntó Kenji señalando el paquete que era más grande que él.  
  
-Hai, ¿ahi?- le dijo su padre.  
  
-Los gueguetes de Kenji-chan- Respondió con inocencia el pequeño.  
  
-Kenji, tesoro, no te puedes llevar todo eso a Kyoto, porque no nos van a dejar subirlo al tren. Llévate unos pocos sólo. ¿Vale?- Le dijo Kenshin.  
  
-Hai 'to-chan. ¿Mami?,¿ puedo llevarme al señor go'do?  
  
-Hai Kenji, puedes.  
  
-¿Y al señor guau guau?  
  
-Hai, también puedes llevartelo a él.  
  
-¿Y el miau?¿puedo? ¿eh?, ¿puedo?, ¿mami?, ¿eh?, ¿eh?  
  
- Kenji -interrumpió su padre- No puede ser, miau se queda aquí, cuidando del dojo, no podemos llevar animales en el tren, sólo los juguetes que mamá te ha dicho. Venga, ves a dejar el resto a tu cuarto.  
Kenji se marchó corriendo a dejar sus cosas, Kenshin se secó el sudor de la frente, y fue a dar una última vuelta por el dojo para ver si se habían dejado algo, en realidad sólo iban en un principio a la boda de Aoshi y Misao, pero Kenshin le sugirió a Kaoru dejar a Kenji con su maestro y que ellos pasaran un tiempo sólos en Kyoto, así que su estancia en Kyoto sería de unas dos semanas.  
  
............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
El viaje hasta Kyoto no se hizo especialmente pesado, excepto cuando Kenji necesitó ir al baño, y su padre descubrió dentro de su gi al cachorrito de gato que le habían regalado hace dos semanas. Por suerte, el revisor no se percató, pero un pasagero del tren no dejó de estornudar y de preguntar al revisor si estaba seguro de que no había animales en el vagón, Kenshin quería morirse. Menos mal, que al final una señora, dijo que era culpa suya, que tenía gatos en casa, y que eso debía ser, y como no podían echarla del vagón, porque no había más pasages en el tren, pues todo acabó ahí.  
Por fin llegaron a la estación de Kyoto, descendieron del tren, y allí estaban Aoshi y Misao esperándolos.  
-Misao chan- gritó Kaoru mientras abrazaba a su amiga.  
  
-Shinomori san-, dijo Kaoru inclinándose un poco ante la imponente presencia del ninja.  
  
-Encantados de veros, Misao-dono, Shinomori dono- repitió Kenshin la reverencia de su esposa.  
  
-Himura san, Kaoru san, bienvenidos- Dijo Aoshi estoicamente.  
  
-Aoshi sama, porque no vais vosotros hacia el Aoya, os llevais las maletas, yo tengo que hablar con Kaoru chan, y enseñarle unas cosas, ¿te importa?¿ummm?- Le dijo Misao a su prometido con ojos de corderito.  
  
Aoshi simplemente asintió, pero en su mirada se veía algo más, el iceberg, se había derretido, y en su mirada se podía leer la frase que él quería decir pero que no dijo "Lo que tú quieras reina".  
  
Así pues Aoshi, Kenshin y Kenji, en los hombros de su tio Aoshi se fueron hacia el Aoya, y por fin, Luna, el gato, pudo respirar libremente.  
  
............................................................................ ..................................................  
  
-¿Qué tal el viaje Kaoru?  
  
- Bien, aunque Kenji hizo de las suyas."Pobre señor, y pobre gato, definitivamente, es hijo de su padre" pensó.  
  
-Jeje, No pensé que lo trajerais, creí que se lo dejarias a Yahico hasta que él y Tsubame vinieran, y que luego se quedaría en la clínica.- agregó Misao.  
  
-En realidad, él ha venido por tí," y por otras razones que no voy a explicarte Misao" -pensó Kaoru-, le gusta muchos veros a ambos.  
  
Misao se quedó parada en medio de la carretera, cabizbaja y pensativa.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Misao?  
  
-Gracias Kaoru, muchas gracias por venir, ya no se que hacer, no se donde esconderme de Aoshi, no se que hacer ni que decir.  
  
-¿Es qué has cambiado de opinión sobre la boda Misao?  
  
-No, claro que no, es que... se supone que de ahora en adelante, seré su esposa, y las esposas tienen obligaciones, y yo no conozco esas obligaciones, y...pues...¡ tienes que explicarme!  
  
Kaoru se echó a reir, mientras Misao le fruncía el ceño, después Kaoru se puso seria, y le dedicó una mirada de simpatía.  
  
-Yo también lo pasé muy mal, no quiero decir que peor, pero bueno... al menos tú, no tienes que compararte a ninguna mujer, no llevas el peso de una esposa anterior cargado en tu conciencia- dijo Kaoru pesadamente- ¿qué quieres saber? ¿Cómo estás Misao chan?, ¿Nerviosa?¿preocupada? Dime.  
-Más bien eufórica, soy tan feliz, por eso quiero que todo salga perfecto, quiero saber que decir, como comportarme, y que hacer cuando... ya sabes... llegue ese momento.  
  
Kaoru sonrió -Pues empecemos por el principio....-  
  
............................................................................ ..................................................  
  
-¿Estás cómodo Kenji-kun?- pregutó Aoshi. -¿Kenji kun?- ¿uhh?  
  
-Lo siento Aoshi, creo que se ha quedado dormido, y me parece que... ¡oro!  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
- Creo que está babeando tu pelo, jeje -dijo Kenshin nerviosamente, Aoshi se limitó sencillamente a levantar un poco la ceja.  
  
-Himura, puedo hacerte una pregunta.  
  
-¿Oro? Oh, claro, adelante.  
  
Aoshi inclinó levemente la cabeza en un gesto de agradecimiento teniendo cuidado con Kenji.  
  
-¿Cómo fueron tus bodas, en especial, ¿cómo fue la boda con Kaoru-san?  
  
-¿A qué te refieres? ¿es que has estado casado antes?  
  
Aoshi lo fulminó con la mirada, y Kenshin evitó mirarle a los ojos, "no me hace falta mirarle, con su ki me sobra, Kenshin no baka, ¿cómo le preguntas eso?"  
  
Kenshin se aclaró la garganta.  
  
-Aoshi-dono, no se enfade, pero..¿está nervioso por la boda o por lo que ha de ocurrir depués de ella?  
  
Aoshi dio un respingo casi inapreciable, pero lo suficiente para que Kenshin se diera cuenta.  
  
-He estado con otras mujeres, Himura, por si te refieres a eso.  
  
-Bueno, yo también estuve con mujeres en el Bakumatsu, e incluso me casé, pero el día de mi boda con Kaoru dono, me sentía realmente... um... como decirlo...umm....como si fuera... umm.....virgen.  
  
-Himura- interrumpió Aoshi.  
  
- Lo siento, no pretendía decir que tú te sintieras así, sólo te hablaba de mi experien...  
  
-La verdad es que sí, -dijo impacientemente Aoshi- me avergüenza, no se como voy a hacerlo, se que ella requiere un tratamiento especial, y aunque me avergüenza hablar de ello, por ella, creo que debo hablar contigo de esto.  
  
-Será un honor. Esperemos a llegar al Aoya, y hablaremos allí, una vez acostemos a Kenji.  
  
............................................................................ .......................................................  
  
- ¿Entonces? ¿Kaoru?. Crees que debo hablar con él sobre el día de la boda.  
  
-Hai, acláralo todo, dile como quieres que sea, si quieres que sea elegante o familiar, creo que deverías empezar por ahí, por las pequeñas cosas, como que tipo de flores quieres, o si no quieres flores en la ceremonia.  
  
-Entiendo.  
  
-Lo más importante Misao, es la comunicación, que hableis "si es que eso es posible con semejante hombre".  
  
-¿Y de lo otro?  
  
-Oh!. Eso. Eso llegará.  
  
-Ya se que llegará, ¿pero cómo?¿Qué hago?,¿qué le digo?  
  
-Haz lo que te pida tu corazón y tu cuerpo. Si te sientes nerviosa, díselo, eso te tranquilizará, que él sepa en todo momento lo que tú sientes. Dile también lo que quieres, él no es adivino,"creo, a saber que pasa por esa cabeza suya, tanta meditación no puede ser buena", si te gustan sus besos, díselo, si te da vergüenza hablar, simplemente, haz gestos, abrázale y acaríciale cuando haga algo que te gusta, aunque cuando te bese, se que lo olvidarás todo, tú sólo da rienda suelta a tu deseo.  
  
Misao estaba a estas alturas roja como un tomate.  
  
-¿Kaoru?  
  
-¿Hai?  
  
-¿Duele? Me han dicho que duele, y que se sangra.  
  
- Ano... bueno...cosquillas no hace. Pero, es que no se... Megumi dijo que eso era dependiendo del cuerpo, y dependiendo del tamaño de él.- Dijo Kaoru levemente sonrosada.  
  
-Pero Kaoru, Aoshi es muy alto.  
  
-No me refiero a ese tamaño, sino, al tamaño de su... ya sabes.... de su... de su parte masculina.  
  
-Ah!! esa parte? Ahhh.  
  
-¿Sangrar? Siempre se sangra un poquito, pero no debes preocuparte. Misao, tú le amas, él te ama, todo saldrá bien.  
  
- Kami te oiga, Kaoru. Por cierto ¿que llevarás en la boda?  
  
-Ay! estoy deseando que lo veas, me he comprado un kimono precioso, de seda estampada negra con flores rojas, no se lo digas a Kenshin, pero me ha costado un dineral.  
  
-No te preocupes Kaoru- Rió Misao.  
  
- ¿Misao?  
  
-¿Umm?  
  
-¿Tienes algo para la noche de bodas?¿Alguna ropa especial? Megumi me regaló a mi una, y aunque no me atreví a ponermela esa noche, al día siguiente mi vergüenza no era la misma, y si que me lo puse, Kenshin casi se desmayó, pero...jijijiji, le gustó mucho, y ambos la disfrutamos.  
  
-¿Cómo es esa ropa?  
  
-Es ropa de cama, fui a ver con Megumi a una tienda especial sólo para mujeres, hay desde ropa de noche de occidente "no me la pondría ni aunque Kenshin se arrodillara" y otra japonesa, son como yukatas pero transparentes, y más cortas, están hechas expresamente para la noche de bodas. "Y para las geishas"- pensó.  
  
-Quiero una.  
  
-¿Si? Pues vamos a buscar una tienda.- Dijo Kaoru.  
  
"Haremos que a Hielo sama le de un infarto" Pensó Misao.  
  
"Y ya de paso miraré algo para mí, cuando acabe la boda, y deje a Kenji con Hiko, será como cuando estábamos recién casados, Kenshin prepárate."  
  
Ambas mujeres rieron pícaramente pensándolo.  
  
............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
Kenshin y Aoshi habían llegado ya al Aoya, Aoshi había acostado a Kenji, y Kenshin había saludado ya a todo el mundo que podía saludar allí, Okina, por cierto, seguía siendo el viejo verde de siempre "este hombre no envejece, ¿Cómo lo hará?" Pensó Kenshin.  
  
Aoshi condujo a Kenshin hasta su despacho, donde se sentaron delante de una mesa con una tetera y dos tacitas para el té.  
  
-Ano.... ¿de qué me quieres hablar?  
  
-No quiero hablarte de nada, quiero que tú me hables a mi.  
  
- ¿Y de qué tengo que hablarte?- Comentó Kenshin con una gota cayéndole por  
  
detrás ¬ ¬!  
  
- De tú noche de bodas con Kaoru san.  
  
- Orororororo!!! Ni hablar!! Es privado.  
  
-Verás, Misao es ahora, como Kaoru san fue cuando te casaste con ella, mujeres jóvenes y sin experiencia, pero con mucho espíritu y carácter, no vamos a negar, nuestras mujeres, no son como las demás, "Kami sabe que el resto de mujeres no pueden matar a sus maridos con kunais y bokkens"  
-¿Te preocupa la noche de bodas? ¿o lo que venga después?  
  
-Ambas cosas Himura, ambas cosas, pero creo que para empezar bien nuestro matrimonio lo mejor sería empezar bien la noche de bodas, y francamente, estoy perdido. Ya he estado con otras mujeres, pero.. no como Misao, a ella la quiero, es distinto, no es una geisha que te brindan porque eres el okashira, es tu mujer, no un simple entretenimineto.  
-Antes que nada Aoshi dono..  
  
-Simplemente Aoshi, Himura, o Shinomori, retira el dono "creo que me pone tan enfermo como a tu mujer"  
  
-Perdón, antes que nada "Aoshi", debes respetarla.  
  
-Ya la respeto.  
  
- Pues respétala más ¬¬!  
  
-Está bien.  
  
-En cuanto a eso, ya llegará.  
  
-Ya se que llegará, pero ¿cómo?  
  
-Hablad, el secreto está en la comunicación "pobre Misao, como su relación tenga que depender del diálogo..."  
  
- Comunicación, está bien. ¿qué más?  
  
- Intenta ser delicado, acariciala sin que se de cuenta, háblale susurrando. Masajéale la espalda, ayúdale a que se relaje, intenta que hable, que te diga lo que quiere, lo que le gusta, así será más fácil.  
  
- Pero ella es virgen, no sabe nada de...  
  
- Bueno, habrá hablado con alguien "Y me apuesto mi parte íntima a que ha hablado con mi señora esposa", algo sabrá, siempre se sabe algo. De todas formas, tú si sabes; iníciala en esto. Piensa que ella lo desea también, y que estará aún más nerviosa que tú..  
  
-¿Entonces?  
  
-Tú sólo da rienda suelta a tu deseo. Pero ve despacio o la dañarás, juega con ella un poco antes, eso ayudará.  
  
-Está bien.  
  
-No te preocupes, tú le amas, ella te ama, todo saldrá bien.  
  
............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
Kaoru y Misao habían llegado al Aoya, en cuanto las dos parejas se encontraron, Kenshin y Kaoru se escusaron y dejaron sólos a los futuros esposos.  
  
-¿Has hablado con Misao-dono?  
  
-¿Yo?¿De qué?  
  
-Sabes perfectamente de qué Kaoru.  
  
-¡Dios me libre!  
............................................................................ .........................................................  
- Ano...Misao, ¿qué llevas ahí?  
  
-¿Aquí? "Kaoru chan no baka, deberías habertelo llevado tú"  
  
-¿Dónde habeis estado?  
  
-Hablando por la ciudad y comprando cosas.  
  
-¿Os habeis divertido?  
  
-Hai, mucho.  
  
-¿Aoshi?  
  
-¿Hai Misao?  
  
-¿Intentas iniciar una conversación?  
  
-Sí ¿No crees tú que debemos hablar?  
  
-La verdad es que sí. Quiero hablarte de la boda Aoshi sama.  
  
"¿Aoshi sama? Oh no! Me va a decir que no quiere casarse conmigo, que se ha dado cuenta que no me ama y que no..."  
  
-Aoshi, ¿te importaria que nos casáramos aquí?, ¿en el Aoya?  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
- Es que verás, ya se que no es tan lujoso como lo habías planeado, pero prefiero que sea aquí, en el patio de Aoya, así cuando me levante todos los días y vea el patio me acordaré del dia más feliz de mi vida.  
  
-Yo creía que preferias hacerlo en un templo.  
  
-Ya lo se, es que no me atrevía a hablarte. Pero si tú no quieres podemos .....  
  
Aoshi se acercó a ella, y la abrazó, acariciándole el pelo y susurrándole al oído.  
  
-Lo que tú digas princesa- le dijo Aoshi mientras le besaba el mentón y el cuello.  
  
-Nunca jamás te sientas avergonzada conmigo, o te guardes de mi.  
  
Misao no podía hacer más que cerrar los ojos, entonces, recordó a Kaoru, "ella dijo que le demostrara lo que me gustaba". Misao emitió un leve gemido, y Aoshi siguió mordiéndole el cuello y masajeándole la espalda "Himura dijo que le ayudara a relajarse, pero un momento, ¿Qué estamos haciendo? no es nuestra noche de bodas, pero es correcto ¿no?, yo la quiero"  
Aoshi llegó por fin a los labios de Misao, los besó muy lentamente, mordiéndole ligeramente el labio inferior, Misao estaba en el paraíso, derrepente Aoshi profundizó el beso "Oh Dios, ¿es eso su lengua? Definitivamente sí, el paraiso", Aoshi notó como Misao se sorprendía pero al segundo ella ya le correspondía al apasionado beso "Dios no debería hacer esto, no es el momento, debería esperar, EH! ¿Son esos sus pechos? Definitivamente sí, el paraiso"  
  
-Misao-dijo Aoshi rompiendo el contacto y respirando agitadamente.  
  
-¿Um? ¿He hecho algo malo Aoshi sama?.- De repente el sama, parceía necesario.  
  
-No, claro que no, Koishi. Es que...si no paro ahora, quizás ya no pueda parar...hasta el final.  
  
-Oh, pero Aoshi...y si...ano... yo no quisiera que pararas.  
  
-Dímelo, dime lo que necesitas, lo que quieres y lo que deseas, y yo moririé por conseguírtelo y haré todo aquello que te haga feliz, lo que te contente.- le dijo entre dificultosas respiraciones.  
  
-No pares entonces.  
  
Aoshi no necesitó ni una sóla palabra más, cogió a Misao en brazos, y la besó apasionadamente mientras la llevaba hasta su dormitorio, donde hicieron el amor apasionadamente durante toda la noche. (lo siento, pero todavia no me veo capacitada para escribir un lemon, quizás más adelante varíe la historia e introduzca un lemon, espero me disculpeis)  
  
............................................................................ ...................................................  
  
Las luces del alba entraban implacables a través de las finas paredes de papel del Aoya, despertando a dos parejas de amantes.  
  
-¿Kenshin?  
  
-¿Um?-dijo Kenshin con los ojos medio cerrados.  
  
-Porque nosotros esperamos hasta la boda para hacer eso, es que no me deseabas, mira Aoshi y Misao, ellos no han podido esperar.  
  
-Bueno, es distinto, ellos han tenido nuestro consejo y claro, les ha sido más fácil...  
  
-¿Por eso Misao ha gritado más en su primera vez que yo en la mía?  
  
-Lo siento Kaoru dono, pero puede ser que esos gritos fueran de una pesadilla que Misao dono tenía.  
  
-Y si era una pesadilla ¿por qué le rogaba a Aoshi que siguiera?  
  
-No se Kaoru dono, yo....  
  
-Yo creo que les podemos ganar. ¿kenshin?  
  
-¿Hai Kaoru dono?  
  
-Hazme el amor, y más te vale emplearte a fondo.  
  
-Hai Kaoru dono."Mi adorada esposa, coqueta y golosa como ninguna otra mujer, te vas a enterar"  
  
............................................................................ ..............................................  
  
-¿Aoshi?, ¿Lo oyes?  
  
-Sí, ¿no es Kaoru san?  
  
-Sí, ¿pero no grita demasiado?.  
  
-Bueno, supongo que será por una buena razón "Himura podías ser más silencioso"  
  
"¿Por qué yo no grito así?"  
  
-¿Aoshi? Tenemos que ganarles.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¿Cómo que qué? ¿Vas a dejar que Batousai te venza en esto también?  
  
-NO, "no, no y no, faltaría más, esto es un duelo a muerte Batousai, bueno, un duelo a placer"  
  
............................................................................ .....................................................  
  
Mientras tanto en el porche de la casa...  
  
-Está bien, no lo aguanto más- Dijo Omasu- deberían controlarse.  
  
-Sí- dijo Shiro - deberíamos sacar a Okina de aqui antes de que le suba la tensión y le de un infarto.  
  
- Ano sí.... yo me voy, no quiero seguir oyéndoles, me estoy enfermando. Ahora...jejeje "Dirección: cabaña de Hiko"  
  
............................................................................ .......................................................  
  
Ya sólo faltaban cuatro días para la boda, Aoshi, empezaba a ponerse malo, Misao le sugirió que hasta la boda, "nada de nada", y claro, una vez has probado la ambrosía, el néctar de los dioses, no quieres nada más, y Aoshi, que por una noche y una mañana había alcanzado la inmortalidad en brazos de su diosa particular, ahora se veía sumido en el profundo reino de Hades. "Si al menos Himura se controlara, no tendría que imaginarme... Oye! ¿Soy un pervertido? Bah, no, culpa de Himura, he de hacer algo, si yo no... nada, él tampoco va a....nada"  
Aoshi se aseguró mantener a Kenshin ocupado, ¿Cómo?, pues distrayendo a su mujer, Kaoru san era mucho más fácil de disuadir, su pequeña Misao chan sólo tenía que proponerle ir de compras para que Tanuki chan se olvidara de su exasesino exvagabundo. "Además esa yukata transparente es gracias a Kaoru san, es una buena influencia para Misao, sí, definitivamente, ¿habrá más ropa de esa en Kyoto? Ummm, inetersante"  
  
Aoshi se fue hacía donde estaba Misao con Kaoru haciendo planes para el día, Kenshin se veía miserable con Kenji en su regazo, mirando con una mirada perdida de deseo y de desasosiego a su mujer.  
  
-Misao.  
  
-¿Si Anata?  
  
-Toma esto- Aoshi le dio una bolsita con una buena cantidad de dinero- Ano.... gástate lo que necesites, en lo que necesites, no se... como yukatas transparentes... ¿sabes?- Dijo Aoshi sin nigún tipo de interés.  
  
-Misao sonrió -"caramba con el iceberg"  
  
-¿Kenshin? ¿Cariñito?,¿No me vas a dar dinero tú a mi también?  
  
-¿Oro?  
  
La mirada de Kaoru le prometía gastarse el dinero en algo realmente prometedor, Kenshin simplemente se metió la mano en su gi negro, y le dio una bolsa de cuero marrón a su mujer.  
  
La mirada de Kenshin decía : No te cortes, compra algo de valía, tú ya me entiendes.  
  
Contentas y con el bolsillo lleno, las mujeres se fueron a buscar "material" de primera para sus maridos.  
  
............................................................................ ...................................................  
  
Aoshi y Misao se encontraban en la reconfortante soledad de su dormitorio, al día siguiente, serían oficialmente marido y mujer, Aoshi y Misao Shinomori.  
  
-Mañana es la boda, ¿estás nerviosa Misao?  
  
-No, Aoshi. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Es muy importante para mi.  
  
-¿De qué se trata Koishi?  
  
-Bebés.  
  
-Ah eso, verás los bebés vienen cuando dos personas se...  
  
-Aoshi!! Eso ya lo se, lo que quiero saber es si tú quieres tener hijos.  
  
-¿Contigo?  
  
-¿Es qué esperas tener hijos con otra Aoshi -SAMA?  
  
-No, no claro que no. Me sorprende la pregunta. Nunca me lo he planteado.  
  
-Pues yo quiero tener hijos, y cuanto antes mejor "así que ya me estás cumpliendo"  
  
Aoshi se dio la vuelta y se puso encima de ella.  
  
-¿Y si empezamos ahora Misao CHAN?- le dijo mientras jugueteaba con su yukata.  
  
-¿Estás loco? Mañana. Además, asegúrate de que tenemos una niña.  
  
-Misao yo no puedo controlar eso "que más quisiera yo que tener una niñita contigo, y que se pareciera ti, mi princesa" ¿por qué una niña y no un niño?  
  
-Jijijijiji, Pues... estaba pensando.... que... teniendo una niña, podiamos casarla después con Kenji chan, así seriamos familia de Kaoru san.  
-¿Qué? "Sobre mi cadáver que caso yo a mi hija con Batousai chan, a saber lo que haya sacado ese niño con semejantes padres, Espera un momento! Mi hija tendrá que ser una ninja, yo no quiero que sea ninja, es peligroso, está claro, estaré veinticuatro horas al dia con ella vigilando que no entrene artes marciales, y que los hombres no se le acerquen"- Pensaba Aoshi mientras asentía con la cabeza  
  
Misao lo miraba como si hubiese perdido la cabeza.  
  
-Bueno a dormir Aoshi chan, que mañana te casas.  
Misao le dio un beso, y se recostó a su lado, Aoshi mientras tanto , se quedó despierto un buen rato contemplando la horrible posibilidad de que alguno de su hijos pudiera alguna vez cruzar lazos con los Himura.  
  
............................................................................ .........................................................  
El Aoya estaba precioso en opinión de Kaoru, Misao había hecho una gran elección con las flores, era todo muy sencillo y muy familiar, Kaoru no pudo evitar llorar al recordar su propia boda "oro, ¿por qué llora? No!! ¿Se habrá quedado otra vez? Pero si apenas hemos empezado la diversión aqui en Kyoto. Kami que no esté embarazada, aún no, aunque, la verdad, está preciosa cuando está embarazada. Le brillan más los ojos o se me figura a mi, y ese kimono, madre mía!! ha debido costarle un dineral, pero vale la pena verla con él puesto, tendré que estar pendiente de los hombres ajenos"  
Kaoru mientras su marido la miraba con una dulcura exrtema, ella dirigía su atención hacia Aoshi y Misao, no quería perder detalle de la boda, en realidad, la cermonia era muy sencilla, simbólica, apenas unos minutos, el uno al otro se decían unas palabras delante de unos testigos, que eran Omasu y Okina, y al final, ambos correspondían a decir en alto sus nuevos nombres, sus nombres de casados.  
Kaoru miraba a Misao, que no podía evitar llorar de felicidad de vez en cuando, cuando Aoshi hablaba, o cuando la miraba a los ojos.  
  
Aoshi miraba a Misao como si la viera por primera vez, se había arreglado el pelo muy formalmente, el kimono, era blanco completamente con bordados de hilos de plata; en el cuello, Misao llevaba un collar con una piedra verde que le resaltaba el color de sus ojos, y en el rostro apenas un toque de maquillaje y sombras , que resaltaba su belleza natural.  
  
Misao miraba a Aoshi, hoy había aparcado su traje occidental habitual, y en su lugar llevaba un gi negro con un hakama gris obscuro. Estaba realmente guapo, se había cortado un poco el pelo, y sus ojos azules resplandecían en aquella mañana de Abril como nunca lo habían hecho.  
  
Okina y Omasu, mirbaban a los recién casados con una profunda admiración, y una felicidad asombrosa les asomaba en el rostro.  
  
-Aoshi Shinomori!-Dijo Aoshi.  
  
-Misao Shinomori.- Dijo Misao.  
  
Tras estas palabras se produjo en el patio del Aoya un estallido de felicidad entre los asistentes. Algunos lloraban, Kaoru por ejemplo, o Tsubame chan, y otros reían alegremente como Okina, Yahico o Kenshin, otros daban saltos, como Kenji.  
  
............................................................................ ..................................................  
  
En el restaurante habían dispuesto unas cuantas mesas para dar de comer a los asistentes, el banquete, fue sabroso y ameno, con risas y sake por todas partes.  
  
Aoshi y Misao se levantaron y se diponían a marchar. Aoshi hablo en alto para todos los asistentes.  
  
-Muchas gracias por venir a mi boda en nombre de los dos, con mis diculpas y las de mi ESPOSA, nos vamos a retirar, un buen amigo- dijo mirando a Okina- nos ha regalado unos dias de vacaciones en un balneario, y debemos partir ya. Gracias de nuevo por venir.  
  
Los asistentes, se fueron levantando, en realidad, no eran muchos, el Kenshin gumi, y los Oni.  
  
- ¿Misao chan?  
  
-¿Si Kaoru chan?  
  
-Cuidate mucho Misao- le dijo Kaoru mientras la abrazaba- No os olvideis de ir a Tokio a visitarnos, cuando volvais de vuestro viaje nosotros ya nos habremos ido de Kyoto- le dijo.  
  
-Está bien.Gracias Kaoru, me encantará ir, eres como una hermana para mi, y creo que Aoshi también disfruta de la compañía de Himura.  
-Shinomori.  
  
-Himura.  
  
-Pasadlo bien en el balneario.  
  
-Igualmente.  
  
-¿Himura?  
  
-¿Hai?  
  
- Te apuesto a que desde donde estés escuchas los gritos de Misao.-Dijo Aoshi con una sonrisa pícara que jamás Kenshin soñó ver en él.  
  
-¿Oro?- Kenshin sonrió con una sonrisa aún más pícara y malvada- Te apuesto a que los gritos de Kaoru tapan los de Misao dono.  
  
Ambos hombres se miraron y se inclinaron, se despidieron los unos de los otros, y se fueron cada uno a vivir la aventura que eran sus matrimonios.  
fin  
  
Espero que os guste, lamento si no lo he hecho muy bien, en realida, yo soy una supoerfan de k&k, no de A&M, aunque esa pareja me gusta realmente. Bueno que lo disfruteis, y dejad reviews por favor, Hasta pronto.  
Misao y Aoshi shinomori en cuanto a esto quiero decir a título personal que me parece muy mal que las mujeres tengan que perder su apellido cuando se casan, para mi suerte, vivo en España, donde todo el mundo conserva su apellido, y los hijos tienen los apellidos del padre y de la madre, y las mujeres no pierden sus apellidos tras desposarse. 


End file.
